My Love, My Life, My World, My Everything A Kakashi Love Story
by HungryPoonShark
Summary: Sasumay, a young girl was left wandering alone in the Sand village after a desperate escape from her abusive father, meets her teacher Kakashi Hatake. They both develop feelings for each other as there time together progresses. Their relationship grows quickly and many things happen during this story. Strong love scenes, danger, mystery, and a lot of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

I was lying on my bed watching television when I heard a tap on the door. I was pretty sure I knew who it was. Well at least I hoped I was right, because I had been waiting for a long time. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice that I had not heard in while… It said, "Hey Sasumay, may I please come in?" I was utterly shocked because I was right.. It was Kakashi Hatake. "Of course you can, you know that," I said laughing. He opened the door slowly and I gasped in shock at his new appearance. He looked so amazing! I could not take my eyes off of him. He walked into the room and sat on the edge of my bed. He sat there for a while staring at the television screen. I could tell he was thinking deeply about something. I walked over to the television and powered it off and I could feel his eyes on my back. 'Maybe it was a good idea to wear my short shorts and tank top.' I laughed to myself at the thought. I turned to face him and he was just staring at me completely in awe. His nose started to drip a drop of blood but he quickly stopped it before it fell. I giggled quietly. He must have heard me because he said, "Hey, what is so funny?" I smiled as I replied, "Oh, it is just how you are acting like this is the first time you have ever saw me." "I just have never saw you look like this," he said motioning to me. Now that he brought it up I remembered that it had been five years since we had last seen each other. I had definitely changed a lot since then. I used to only wear jeans and t-shirts.. Maybe he thought that I would always look like that.

I turned to him. "Do you think I look good?" I asked. "Of course you do. I cannot stop looking at you," he said blushing as he began to nervously rub the back of his head. "Also, I see that you are still wearing your ring." This time I was the one blushing. I decided to change the subject, "So where have you been anyway, it has been five years since I last saw you." "Oh I have been busy with important missions and training." He flexed his muscles. "I thought that it would make you like me better… So did it work?" Now I was the one staring. His muscles were bulging out of his shirt and he had a six pack showing through his shirt. Words could not describe how he looked to me. I said, "You look amazing! But I still loved you before, you were perfect to me. You were my everything. I wish that you were not gone for so long because I really, really missed you." With that hot tears ran down my face. "No Sasumay, please do not cry," he said picking me up and putting me in his lap. He wiped the tears from my face. "I love you too much to see you cry especially since it is my entire fault. I did not mean to leave so long. I just felt bad for sleeping for you because you were so young. It started to feel wrong to me because I thought that I had made you and it messed with my mind. I had to get away to calm down and to decide what I should do." "Well, you should not have felt bad for doing that love, it was the best time of my life and I was glad it was with you," I explained to him. "I am so sorry that I left baby. I wish that I would stay," he told me. "It is okay sweetheart, at least we can admire each other changes," I said as I ran my hand across his chest. He pulled his mask down and leaned forward and began to kiss m y neck and moved up to my mouth. As soon as our lips met it sent a shock throughout my entire body.


	2. Chapter 2

I began to return the kiss and he slid his hand to my chest. He massaged it softly and I whispered his name into his ear. Then he slid his hand up my shirt. I started kissing and biting his neck looking for his soft spot that I remember from so long ago. Once I found it, which was below his ear, I began to lick it to tease him. Next, I blew hot air into it and he gasped softly. Soon we were both breathing pretty hard. Still kissing me, he began to slowly slide off his shirt. I helped his get it all the way off including his undershirt. He hands then went to my shirt and pulled it off. Slowly, he began to slide his hands down my body to my pants and started to undo them. I helped him slide it off along with my underwear. I slowly began to massage his erect member and he began to moan. Then he began to slide his hands down me and rub my special area. Slow at first then got faster making me arch my back and begin to moan. Once I came he gently slid two fingers into me going slow and began to move them in and out while still rubbing me. Then he decided to add a third and he had me going once again…..

Then in between gasps of breath he said, "I cannot believe we are actually doing this." "Why?" I asked breathing heavily. "Well," he began. "Well the last time we were together we only did this one other time. It has been so long since then. You were so young…" he trailed off. I replied, "But we have both grown up. I am not a child anymore, I am 18 damn. I have matured a lot since then and so have you." I began to massage him again. "I know," he said blushing. The he continued on me. I slowly started to take off his underwear. Once I got them off he laid me on my back and got on top of me, holding himself up with his hands and his knees. His hair was hanging down covering the left side of his face making him look even sexier. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down closer to me. I began to suck on his neck and he slid a hand to my chest and began to massage my breast. He licked my other nipple and made it instantly hard. I ran my hands down his back to his ass and squeezed it and made him gasp. Then he slowly entered me, startling me at first but then it started to feel good. It felt so amazing. "I am so glad we did this," he said in between thrusts of his body. I nodded. He started to go faster and harder this time. I grabbed his back making deep scratch marks. Kakashi started to moan and I could tell that we were not stopping soon. I pulled him closer and held him tighter….


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at about twelve o'clock lying naked in Kakashi's arms. I had a smile on my face remembering the night before. I turned to face Kakashi and he was still asleep. He also had a smile on his face. I laid there still for a while until he woke up. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a warm hug and kissed my forehead gently. "Last night was amazing," he told me. "I know sweetheart. We should go get in the shower though," I told him smiling. He nodded and we stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Kakashi started the water while I got the towels ready. When I returned to the bathroom Kakashi was already inside. He opened the curtain and looked out when he heard the door close. He smiled and said, "Hurry up, slowpoke." I quickly got in and as soon as I turned to face him our lips met. "Kakashi we cannot do this in here." I was still tired from last night. He must have understood that I was not ready to go again because he backed away after kissing my cheek.

After our long relaxing shower, we both got dressed in silence. I felt bad because I think that it was awkward between us because of what happened in the shower. We both went to the kitchen for some breakfast. I could not take the silence any longer so I turned to him, "Are you mad at me for what I did in the shower?" "No, I was just surprised that you pushed me away because all I wanted to do was get close to you." He was laughing and grabbed my hand rubbing it. "Well, I just did that because I was tired, but now I am not because the shower woke me up." I leaned across the table and caressed his face gently with my hand. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. We stood up and began to walk towards the bedroom. I felt the back of my legs hit the bed so I climbed onto it. Kakashi began to take his vest and his armor shirt off. He got on the bed with only his pants on. He startled himself over me with just his hands and his knees. I began to unzip his pants and he slid them off. He began to massage my lower stomach making me want him even more. I nibbled his ear telling him that I was ready. He slowly went inside of me and started going harder and faster. I started to moan louder. Suddenly we heard a sound. It sounded like someone was at the back door. Kakashi said, "Oh it is okay baby, I think it is just the wind hitting the door. It will be okay love. "So we kept going.

All of a sudden the door burst open and we heard Naruto's voice yelling, "Hey Kakashi Sensei, I'm back from training with Jiraya. Kakashi where are you? Why was the back door locked? It is like you are trying to keep people out or something." Our bedroom door swung open and Naruto and Jiraya were staring at us wide-eyed. We were frozen with him still on top of me. Smiling Jiraya said, "This is perfect for my next book you should continue." Kakashi and I jumped up after he said that, he was obviously enjoying this too much. I began to put my clothes on as fast as possible. Kakashi was too bust arguing with them to notice that he was still naked. All Naruto could do was laugh. "Man I cannot wait to tell Sakura about this!" He said smiling. Kakashi looked at him, "Why would you even tell? Just to spread it around? What good what that do, nothing? It will just make you look like an ass for saying something about it. So go on and tell them because it will not affect me at all." 'Wow', I thought to myself, 'I love how calm Kakashi is.' Naruto looked like he thinking about something really hard. Finally he said, "I guess you are right. I will not say anything about this." Then Kakashi turned to Jiraya. "Same for you, go on and tell, it will only affect you. People know we are together so why does it matter that we have sex?" They both shrugged and walked back to the door and left speechless. Kakashi started to put his clothes on. I walked over to him and said, "I am so sorry." "Sorry for what?" he asked. I started to feel tears build up inside my eyes. I was struggling to keep them hidden. "It is my fault that we were having sex when they walked in. If I did not do that then they would have not had a chance to see anything. I am scared that if they do tell anyone that you will not be able o be a teacher anymore." He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. "It would not be just your fault baby. I wanted to too so please do not cry. I told you I do not like to see you cry. They won't say anything; you heard what I told them. Let us just sit and watch television to calm you down. He carried me to the sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing I noticed was that Kakashi was gently rocking me saying, "Come on Sasumay,, time to get up because we have a mission to do today." I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes, "What time is it?" I asked. "Around 12," replied Kakashi. "Why did you let me sleep that long?" I asked. "You looked so peaceful so I did not want to wake you. Plus I kind of like watching you sleep, it is interesting." "Why? What do I do?" I asked him. "Well you move around a lot and talk about things. Like about your brother and Orochimaru raping you both… It really kills me that you had to deal with that and I was not there to stop it. But on a brighter side I heard you say how much you loved me and how you want to be together forever." He leaned in to kiss me but stopped. "Also you said something about the Akatsuki.." he looked at me questioningly. "Okay," I said deciding it was a good time to tell him. "You know the five years that you were gone? Well I also went somewhere at that time to get you off of my mind because I thought that you would never be coming back. So I went and joined the Akatsuki because I had found the ring my brother had given me a long time ago from when he was in it. I hid myself the whole time so that my friends from here would never know that it was me that they were fighting against. It was a risky and dangerous life. On the fourth year I realized that I did not belong there and that I needed to come back and be with you." He picked me up and put me in his lap. "Baby, why didn't you tell me before?" I looked up at him, "I thought that you would be mad and leave me." A single tear ran down my cheek and he gently wiped it away. "Why would I leave you over that? I love you way too much to leave you. I plan o get married and have children with you. Why would I throw all of that away just because something that you decided to try to do." I just shrugged. "It is okay sweetheart, let's just go to the mission," he said smiling at me.

We were waiting for Naruto and Sakura to show up so we could start. They were now the ones always late since Kakashi and I got together. Finally they decided to show up and we all walked to the hokage to get the rest of the mission details. The mission ended up being where we had to go to a village and aid it during an attack from another village. We had to protect the leader and his family from the attackers who wanted their fortune. "Well this is going to be exciting. Believe it!," said Naruto. "Well let's get ready to go. We need to go get a lot of supplies ready because we never know how long it could take or what we will need," Kakashi explained to us all.

After we got the weapons we needed, we left Konoha and headed to the village. After about five hours of running Naruto got even with me and said, "You have such a nice body. Every time I look at you I picture your naked body in Kakashi's bed." "Shut up Naruto, it is over now. Okay you saw me, so what. Just get over it and move on," I told him. "Sorry, I just loved the way you were…..," I interrupted him. "Just please leave me alone Naruto." He sped up and finally left me alone. Finally we made it to the village; it had taken us three days to get there. Once we made it we met with the family we had to protect. There was a mother, two kids, and a grandfather, it would be difficult to watch this many people during a big attack. I knew we could do it though because Gai Sensai's team met up with is to help.

The battle was very vicious. Everywhere that I looked there was some shinobi lying dead from various wounds. We took turns fighting and guarding. I thought I was doing really well because I had killed thirty men. I thought to myself," I cannot believe this. There is so many people fighting to protect their village. They are all risked their lives; men, women, and children." Just then a young boy around seven years old ran past me with a kunai in his hand. He ran towards a guy from the attacking village and threw it through his chest, piercing it with blood spraying everywhere covering the child's face. As the boy ran away from the attack, a man from the other side threw a shiruken into his back. He stumbled and fell forward lying motionless. The brutality of this war finally hit me and I felt the tears rising in my eyes. The innocence of that child and then him dying really was killing me…. I ran over to his body and picked him up. One of my tears fell onto his blood stained face leaving a streak of cleanliness. I carried him to a clearing where no one was near fighting. I did not want him to be stepped on or his body destroyed or used as a puppet. After the fight I was going to bury him properly. I cried for a minute then I dried my eyes. I was going to use this anger to finish this fight!

Finally the fight was over. We had won and protected the family and nothing was taken from them. They thanked us greatly and gave us each a small amount of money for our time and dedication. Once we were done talking to the family I decided to show Kakashi the body of the little boy. I explained to him what I had witnessed and why I decided to move the body to that area. "Aw, Sasumay, that is horrible that you had to deal with that. But you were really respectful for moving him away from the fight, So what do you plan on doing with him now?" he asked. "Well, I would like to see who his family is so that they will know what happened to him and know that their son was such a brave little boy." "Good idea love," he said standing up with me.

We walked around till we found someone to ask from this village. We showed him the little boy and asked if he knew where the family was located. "Oh, he has no family. They died when he was born. He was living in the orphanage," he explained to us. I broke down into tears. "That is so horrible, that is why he was so determined to help his village. He knew nobody would really miss him if he died so he risked it all.,., He is the most brave child I have ever met.. He needs to be praised and remembered for what he did today." Kakashi and I decided to build a memorial site for the child near the town cemetery. Before he was buried a knelt down and kissed his cheek, "You will be remembered young one." His name was engraved on the stone, 'Daisuke Fumito' (Meaning Great Help and Man of History) We each laid flowers on his grave and we left on the way home to Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I made it home I laid down and relaxed. The mission was very tiring and I could not even more my sore muscles. Kakashi laid down next to me and pulled me close, against his chest. "I keep thinking about that little boy Kakashi, it is so sad. I cannot believe that happened to him," I said as I stroked his chest. "I know sweetheart, it was really hard on me too, but it will be okay I promise you," he said caressing my cheek. I nodded and slowly fell asleep

I woke and realized that Kakashi was not home. I decided to check the memo board that we had in the kitchen so we would always know what the other one was doing if they decided to leave. There was a note from him. It said, "Hey baby sorry for leaving so early but I had some errands to do and you looked to peaceful to wake up so I left you sleeping. I will be home soon I promise. I love you so much." "Well, at least he left a note," I thought to myself as I sat down to eat a bowl of cereal. I started to feel nauseous as I began to think about what happened before he left me…..

BEFORE WE MET – 8 YEARS AGO-

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and I were at my house having a simple party. Tenten stood up, "Hey let's all tell each other who we have a crush on but whatever is said tonight cannot leave this room. This is serious it has to stay between us." We all thought it was a good idea so we agreed to do it. "Who's first?" I asked. HInata slowly raised her hand, "I-I guess I'll go first t-to get it over with. I like Naruto." She blushed as me all smiled. "I like Shikamaru," Ino told us. "Well I like Sasuke just in case some of you do not know," said Sakura. "I like Neji," said Tenten. They all turned to me. Now it was my turn.. I did not know if it was going to be okay for me to say who I liked but I thought it would be okay because they said that they would not tell anyone. "Well, I like Kakashi Sensai," I told them blushing. As soon as I finished the sentence all of them were staring at me wide eyed. Sakura turned to me, "But Kakashi is eight years older than us." "I know this Sakura but I like him a lot," I replied. The night continued normally after that but I could feel that the others thought it was weird that I liked Kakashi.

The next day Sakura and I had to go meet up with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke at the training field. He showed up an hour late as normal but as soon as he arrived he began to teach us chakra control. He was making us try to walk up a tree by applying all of our chakra to our feet. It was really hard but Sasuke and I were the first to get it. Now I was just practicing to make myself even better. Throughout the whole practice time, every time I looked at Sakura she looked like something was bothering her and that she had to say something, but she was trying very hard not to. Suddenly though she yelled, "Kakashi Sensai, Sasumay likes you!." She glanced at me wide eyed and covered her mouth. Kakashi stopped in his tracks immediately and turned and looked at me. "Is that true, Sasumay?" I started to blush and just nodded my head because I could not even breathe. "Well come here a second," he said motioning for me to join him on a bench. I sat down and he told Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke to walk away and give us a second or two to talk. "How long have you felt this way?" he asked me. "Well, umm.. ever since I first saw you I thought you were good looking, so I guess that I have always liked you. It is kind of hard to explain but every time I look at you I get a feeling in my stomach. I feel really good when I look at you." He blushed and so did I because that just intensified how I could not breathe. "Well Sasumay, I understand what you mean because I actually feel the same way. There is something about you. How about this, we should be good friends to get to know each other for a little while because you are still very young." "That is a good idea, I really like it," I said smiling. He stood up and said, "That is good let's continue and go train some more." We stood up and went to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. As soon as Sakura saw me she ran up to me and whispered, "What did he say to you?" I quickly described what just happen between us. "Oh my god!" She screamed jumping up and down. "Shh, I do not want Kakashi to hear you," I told her. We looked at him and he was staring at us but he quickly looked away. We started to train again to get the focus off of us.

After training was over, Kakashi gave me a hug and said goodbye. Sakura and I ran to her house and invited Hinata, Ino, and Tenten to come over so we could tell them the good news. They quickly arrived bringing some snack and some drink for us because this was going to be an all night thing. We all sat around the kitchen table eating ramen when Ino said, "So Sasumay what is the good news?" "Well, Kakashi found out that I liked him," I glanced at Sakura then continued, "and he said that he liked me too. He said that we should be together some day." They all screamed at the same time. I smiled to myself. I could not believe that this was actually happening to me. I could not breathe because I was so excited so I decided to leave the party early and go home and rest. As soon as I walked in the door I hit the couch and was fast asleep, dreaming about what had happened that day and what could come from it.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, got dressed, and then ate some breakfast. I had to be quick because I wanted to get down to the training field early today. I ran out of my house as fast as I could but as soon as I turned the corner I saw Kakashi Hatake. I saw him before he saw me but he turned because he heard my footsteps approaching him. "Sasumay, I am so glad that I saw you. I was thinking we could go somewhere together," he said walking towards me. "Um, but I thought that we had training today?" I asked him. "We did but I called it off so that I could be with you," he told me grinning. I blushed, "Um, where are we going to go?" "Well, I was thinking that we could just walk around so we can talk and just get to know each other," he replied. I smiled and nodded at the idea.

We walked through Konoha and found a spot under a beautiful Sakura tree. It had a romantic feel to me because all of the colorful flowers surrounding us. We sat beside each other under the tree holding hands. I decided for him to get to know me I must tell him about my family and how I got to where I was. "Well I guess that I should start off telling you about my family," I told him. "That is a good idea but just know at any point if you get uncomfortable you do not have to keep going.," he said smiling to me. I nodded then continued, "Okay, my dad is Orochimaru. Well he WAS my dad; I will never claim him as one anymore. When I was a child my brother Misedektu and I lived with him. He killed my mother so I do not remember much about her. All I can remember of her was her beautiful dark blue hair and big blue eyes and her soft touch. Every night she would hold Misedektu and I and whisper to us to comfort us from the horrible days. She always told me that there would be a day when she would be gone and that I would have to run far away, that she wanted me to run far away. She never said where to go or why she was saying this. I guess she must have had a feeling that Orochimaru would have done something to her. I never paid attention to what she was meaning, though, because I was too young. My whole life he treated me badly… My mother always tried to stop him but he would just turn on her….." I stopped for a second because it was hard to continue this because I had never talked about it to anyone. "Well he used to beat and rape and my brother quite frequently. I never told my mother about the rape because he told me to never mention it to anyone. She could never stop the beating though. He raped me so often that I was terrified of him. He would always do it every time mother was not around… I remember my first time. I had no idea what was coming. I was just lying down one day and he just started grabbing me and touching me everywhere. I felt weird and started whimpering and asking him what was going on. This was nothing at all like him hitting me. Before I could get many words out he covered my mouth and was on top of me. My pants were down in an instant and all I remember is the horrible pain as he shoved himself into me. It was way more painful than anytime that he had hit me, I would rather him be doing that then. He was fast and so violent I did not know what to do. Afterwards he made me swear that I would not say anything or that it would get worse. I ran to the bathroom and there was blood everywhere, running down my legs, soaking in my underwear. After about a year I left because mom was gone and I could not handle the rape anymore. I ran all the way to the nearest village I came across and that was the Sand Village. I was five when I arrived and I stayed there for two years and then I came here."

I looked up at Kakashi and I had not realized but I was crying. I noticed the anger in his eyes as he looked at me. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Sasumay, I am so sorry about what happened to you. If I could I would find him and hurt him. You are okay now I will always be here to protect you from everything that is bad." He had a small tear dripping on his mask. He wiped it away and hugged me. He really made me feel better. I noticed that it was getting dark so I told him that I should start making my way home. He stood up. "No let me walk you home I do not want you to go alone." I smiled and held his hand as we began to walk. Once we got to my house he gave me a gentle hug and I kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight I enjoyed seeing you today." "Me too," I said smiling. I ran to my room and jumped up and down on the bed screaming. I was so happy! It took a while for me to fall to sleep.

I had a horrible dream that night about my past. Talking about what had happened was bringing back some horrible memories that I had once forgot about. The dream started out as me just lying in my bed trying to fall asleep. I had just got back from talking to my mother. I heard my door open slowly and I saw Orochimaru's shadow in the doorway. The door slowly closed and I thought that he had left but I soon realized that he did not. I felt his weight press down on the bed beside me. My body instantly tensed up because I knew that what was about to happen would not be a good thing. He clicked on the lamp beside my bed and I was met to him staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes and a big grin as he licked his lips. He grabbed my arms and tied them to the bed posts after quickly ripping of my shirt. His long tongue emerged and began to lick all over my neck and chest and he started laughing at the soft cries that emerged from me. "Oh god love it when you cry, it makes it so much better for me." He said laughing. I decided to not let him see my pain. He ripped my pants off and tied my legs on the bottom bed posts so that they would be spread open. He grabbed the candle wax he had brought in and poured it all over my chest burning me intensely. I tried not to scream. Once it dried he peeled it off and continued to lick me. He licked down my body and got to my pants line. He put is long tongue into my private and it went deep inside me making me want to throw up and scream as I felt the inside of me tearing once more. He clawed at my chest as he was doing this. Once he was done with that he stood up and took off his pants and underwear and that weird shaped thing was lowered down to my face. I was confused because this has not happened to me before. "Okay, I want to you lick me just like I was licking you. I want you to also suck on it as hard as you can okay sweetheart." I was confused but it did not matter because instantly he shoved it deep into my mouth. I started gagging and starting to cry but he slapped me across the face and told me to continue. I tried to lick and suck but the feeling in my throat was nauseating. He started quietly moaning and telling me to keep going. I did because I just wanted to it be over. Suddenly my mouth was filled with this weird feeling goo as it hit the back of my throat. I started to spit it out but he slapped me and told me to swallow it. It felt weird as I felt it slowly go down my chest. He stood there laughing for a while and I thought it was over because he started to untie me. I began to sit up when he grabbed me and flipped me over and tied me back up. "Oh I want to try something else that is new since tonight is such a special night sweetheart." Next thing I knew he was back on top of me holding my butt cheeks open. Soon he shoved himself into there tearing me open in a new spot. He was fast and grabbed and bruised my back as he was doing this. Once again I felt the liquid fill up inside of me. He pulled out and stood up and untied me. "Now go to the bathroom and clean that up sweetheart. Thank you so much for all of that. I love you so much." He kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room. I ran to the bathroom and cried my eyes out.

I woke up crying and screaming because the dream was so horrible…. I decided to never tell Kaksahi of this because I was really embarrassed..


	7. Chapter 7

The next two years continued just like that. It was just us two trying to get to know each other. We got so close within those two years. We both knew everything about each other. He had promised me that he would always be here to protect me from all the world evils. He was my everything.

One day I decided to go have lunch at the Ramen shop to eat my favorite, beef ramen. As I was finishing my bowl I felt something gently rub my back. I turned around and saw that it was Kakashi standing there. "Is it alright if I join you?" he asked. "Of course!" I replied smiling. He sat down beside me and ordered the same beef ramen that I was eating. For a few minutes we just ate in silence but soon he broke it, "Hey I have to tell you something but first you have to come with me." I jumped up from my seat. "Okay let's go!" He laughed and held my hand and we walked outside. We walked all the way to the training field and I was wondering what he was going to say to me. He walked me over to the Sakura tree that we had once sat beside before. We sat down and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I think that the time has come and I would like to ask if you would like to be a couple now." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had been waiting for this situation to happen forever. I was so happy I could not breathe. Tears came to my eyes as I said, "Of course I would Kakashi. I have always been ready to be with you." "Well I got you something," he said smiling. He pulled out a small silver box from his pocket and handed it to me. I slowly opened the lid and inside there was a beautiful silver ring with our names engraved on it, along with a note.

I love you so much Sasumay. Let's be together forever and never let anything get between us. You mean to world to me sweetheart. I am so glad that you expressed your love for me. Always wear this ring to show your love for me.

I blushed as he slid the ring onto my finger. "Oh Kakashi, it is so beautiful. I love it so much," I said as I hugged him tightly. "Why did you decide to get me this?" "I got it to show how much I love and care about you. Also I wanted to let you know that I always want to be with you," he replied then he leaned down and kissed me, but this time it was on my lips. It was short and sweet and we both smiled. He pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you," he said. "I love you too baby," I replied. He started to stroke my head. After a while he said, "Hey let's go for a walk." We walked around the town until it started to get dark. He told me that he would walk me home.

We got to my house and I started to unlock my door but Kakashi stopped me. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him. As soon as I was turned all around our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I smiled after that was done and turned to go inside my house but he stopped me once more. "Sasumay I have one more surprise for you but first go inside and sit down because it is cold," he said smiling. He followed me to the living room and we both sat down on the couch. "Well I was thinking that since you live alone because your only parent is worthless and does not care about you, you could come live with me," he told me. He was nervous I could tell because I could see a blush forming beneath his mask. "Of course I will move in with you. I have been so lonely lately living in this house alone," I replied smiling. "Can you help me go pack my things?" I asked him. "Yes sweetheart I will," he said as we stood up. He followed me to my room. "Wait a second," I said. "I need to change out of these clothes into something more comfortable." I started to slide off my shirt and I glanced at Kakashi who was beginning to blush pretty hard. "Well I guess that I will go wait outside in the hallway," he said. I stopped him, "No it is okay you can stay I do not mind." I took of my pants and slid off my underwear. I glanced at him and he was having the biggest nose bleed ever. I giggled because I have never done that to a guy before. I quickly put on some shorts and a tank top. "Okay now I am ready," I said and began to pull suitcases from out of my closet. "Can you just go into my closet and get all of the clothes and put them into that?" "Okay baby," he said smiling.

While he was in the closet I began going to through my drawers and emptying them of their contents. I decided it was better for me to do this than him because I did have a couple of thongs that I did not want him to see yet. I did not wear them much so I did not want him to think that I did. I finished before him so I continued going through the house and grabbing other things that I think that I might need. Once I was down I walked back to my room to see if he was done. I guess that he was because he was lying down on my bed. I crawled up beside him and put my head on his chest. I started to rub his chest and pulled down his mask so that I could kiss him. He let me do this but when my hand slid down to undo his pants he stopped me. "Sorry but I cannot do this. You are still too young for that and I do not want to do that to you." I looked at him confused. "I am thirteen that is really not to young," I tried to explain to him. "Yes it is," he insisted firmly. That told me that he would not do anything so I gave up. I thought to myself, "Well I guess that is a good thing that he is so nice to me." "Sasumay, I wouldn't mind if you just wanted to kiss me," he said laughing a little. I smiled and climbed on top of him and began to kiss him. He pulled me closer to him and this kiss lasted for a long time. Once we were down we were both red in the face and breathing hard. "Well let's go to your house!" I said laughing.

Once we got to his house he helped me find places to put all of my stuff. We were both worn out from the move so we decided to just go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up really early the next morning and I felt really refreshed and excited. I could not believe that I was finally living with Kakashi! All of my dreams were finally coming true. I smiled as I gently woke him up and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and got up and walked to the kitchen. He began making us some breakfast while I took a shower. Once I got out the food was ready and we began to eat. "So do we have any training today?" I asked him. "Yes we do after breakfast we need to head out to go meet with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. But Sasumay you need to not worry so much about training so hard because honestly you are one of the best ninjas in your age group that I have saw recently. You have such amazing powers, many of which you still have not discovered yet. Also you have an amazing amount of chalkra and you are amazing at controlling it properly. So lighten up about the training because you have it," he said smiling at me. My eyes lightened up and got large in amazement. "I cannot believe that you think all of that about me. I never knew that I was worth anything to anyone," I explained to him. "Well you need to not think such things sweetheart," he said kissing my forehead.

SIX WEEKS LATER

I was busily training when Sakura ran up to me and said, "So I heard that you are now living with Kakashi. Is this true?" She looked like she could not believe that this would ever happen to me. "Yeah of course it is true," I explained to her about what happened that night when he walked me home. "Wait how did you find out?" I asked her confused. "Well…. Ino and I saw you leaving the Ramen shop together so we decided to follow you. We went all the way to your house and even followed you to his. Sorry for doing it Sasumay but we were both curious and anxious to see how you two were going along together. I just cannot believe this actually happened!" she said laughing while jumping up and down. I nodded. "I know it is like just one big dream."

Once I was done training I walked straight home and took a shower because it was really hot outside and I was training so hard that I was covered in sweat. I wanted to take a long hot shower to relax also. Once I was finished I got out and started to grab my towel that I had laid out on the sink. Before I could react the door swung open and it was Kakashi standing there. He was staring at me and started to blush really bad. Blood began to flood out of his nose. "I am so sorry. I should have knocked. I heard the water was off and I thought that you would be dressed by now," he quickly told me. "It is okay, I should have locked the door," I told him. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body. I started to walk past him to get my clothes but he grabbed my waist and stopped me. "I have thought about what you said that night and I have changed my mind. I feel like it is the right time now but still it is all up to you," he told me smiling. I smiled and nodded and I knew what was going to happen next.

He started to pull at my towel and we made our way to the bed. I laid down and he gently crawled up beside me. He looked at me, "Are you sure about this?" he asked me. Again I just nodded and smiled because I could not speak my heart was raising and my breath was faltering. He lips found mine instantly but this time it was my tongue that wanted to enter. He let me in and deepened the kiss his hands exploring my body. This was the first time that he had ever touched me. I gasped as his hand slid across my chest. I grinned at him and he giggled. He then began to kiss and suck on my neck and chest leaving a trail of goose bumps down my neck as my body shivered. I rubbed my hands across his chest feeling his heart heaving against his chest along with his breath coming quickly. He slowly began to move his hands lower down my body, massaging every part of me. He got to my vagina and slowly began to rub my clit to make sure that I was wet enough for him. He started off slow but soon sped up and went into small circles. My body began to convulse and I moaned. My legs started jerking as he began to go even faster. Soon I felt a warmness spread throughout my lower body and into my thighs. I screamed and dug my nails into his back as the spasm rushed through my body for the first time. Once my body had relaxed he gently slid in one of his fingers into me. I gasped. "Do you want me to stop baby?" he asked. "No keep going, keep going." I told him. He slowly pushed the finger a little deeper and I tightened up at the feeling of his skin against the inside of me. He started moving the finger in and out and making small gentle circles against the wall of my vagina. He slowly added another finger into me to make sure that I would be ready for him. He continued the motions until he had a little room to move faster. I felt the warmness spread once again inside of me as he was doing this. Once I had came he pulled his fingers out and they were covered in this white stuff. He laughed as he showed me and put it into his mouth. "I think you are ready now baby," he said smiling. I nodded to him. He crawled back on top of me and started kissing me again. He positioned himself against me and slowly entered me. He was slow at first but got harder and faster. We both began to moan and gasp as we grasped each other. I dug my nails deeper into his back making him scream. Minutes turned to hours as we continued this. Soon we both came at the same time gasping.


	9. Chapter 9

We were lying beside each other smiling after we had cleaned up. I looked up at Kakashi and smiled. "I am so happy right now that was so good sweetheart. I am glad that we decided the time was right because I fully believe that it was." I was still breathing hard. He rolled over and began to hug me with his arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest. "I think the same thing love. I really love you Sasumay," he said then kissed my cheek.

Everything between us was pretty much the same for three weeks. But one day I woke up and saw that Kakashi was not home and I instantly had a bad feeling. I hoped it was nothing so I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I was about to open the refrigerator when I saw a note on the counter. It was from Kakashi and it said: Hey sweetheart. I am sorry that I did not wake you up to say goodbye… I thought it would be harder on you. I wanted to say that I have to leave for a while. Please know that I love you so much and I will come back, I swear to you. I will miss you the entire time and I will always be thinking about you. Please keep that ring on for me. Love you always- Kakashi 3

After I finished reading the note I felt like a part of me had just died and withered away. The only thing that I had ever loved and the only one who had ever loved me just left me alone…. I already missed him.. I needed him back to live… I started to cry as I fell to the floor and I felt my chest begin to close up. I couldn't see, couldn't think, and couldn't breathe. I crawled to the bathroom and ran some really hot bath water for myself. I wanted to scald the pain away… Once I saw steam rising from the tub I knew it was the right temperature. It burned so bad but that pain would always be better than the fact that Kaksahi had left. I screamed as my skin turned red and began to peel away in some places. I grabbed my razor and quickly cut marks into my thighs and my arms. I did not know exactly what I was doing but the pain inside was desperately trying anything to make the pain stop. Blood began to fill up the tub and I began to feel dizzy. My vision faltered and I passed out…..

About twenty minutes later I woke up to find myself laying in the tub covered in my blood. I quickly stood up and took a shower to wash it all away. I covered my wounds and I began to calm down. Focusing on the pain in my arms and legs was beginning to drive my attention away from the sadness inside of me. I decided that I should call Sakura to tell her what happened and to see if she had anything in mind that I should do. I quickly explained it to her. "Oh, I am so sorry. I will come over and we will have a party to make you feel better."

Two hours later there was a knock on the door. I thought it would have just been Sakura, Ino, HInata, and Tenten. I was wrong. It turned out to be all of them plus Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. That was not all that surprised me. Everyone one of them were holding different packs of alcoholic beverages. I stopped them before they could walk in. "Wait! Why did you bring that! I did not say that you could bring that?!" "It is not a party without drinks, Believe it!" exclaimed Naurto. "NO! We are too young to be drinking!" I yelled back at him. "Come on Sasumay just calm down it will be okay. A lot of people do this and wouldn't it be nice to stop worrying about Kakashi?" Ino asked me. "Well I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders. I did not like the way this was going but I could not stop it.

Soon we were all sitting around the table talking and joking about everything. Suddenly Sakura stood up. "Hey, I have a game that we could all play.. Truth or Dare." She paused to see our reaction. "Truth or Dare that game is so lame. That is a girl game!" yelled Naruto. "Then it should be perfect for you," said Sasuke laughing. Everyone began to laugh and Naruto stood up prepared to hit him. Saskue stood up and was ready to fight back. "Guys stop," said Sakura as she got between them and made then set down. "I wasn't finished guys," said Ino. "We are going to play Truth or Dare but with different rules. Whenever someone does not want to do a dare you must take a shot of any drink. For every two drinks that you take you must take up an article of clothing also." We all nodded at the idea, it did seem like it would be kind of fun… "Okay, let's get started!" exclaimed Ino. "Who goes first?" ask Shikamaru lazily. Naruto jumped up and down with his hand in the air. "I will go first! I dare you to go outside and make out with the first person you see," he said pointing at me. Every one turned to me waiting for my response. I thought for a second. "Well I do not want to make out with someone since Kakashi… Plus there is no telling what the person might have. So I will just take a drink." I told them. Sakura poured me a shot of Vodka and I quickly turned the glass upside down and downed all of the drink. It burned my throat horribly and made me feel a bit light headed. "Okay since it is my turn, I dare you to kiss Sasuke and Sasuke you have to let him do it." "Hey you cannot dare two people at once," said Naruto. "Actually you can in this game," explained Ino obviously just wanting to see them kiss each other. "Fine whatever," said Naruto and he began to lean towards Sasuke with his lips poking out. Their lips where about to touch but Sasuke pushed him away. "Hell no, give me a drink," said Sasuke. Ino handed him what I had got and he drank it in the same fashion. "Now, here Naruto you must drink one too since the dare did not work." He took a small sip and yelled. "It burns my throat!" "Oh my god Naruto you are such a big pussy," said Sasuke laughing. Naruto rolled his eyes and quickly drank the rest.

Soon everybody was pretty drunk and missing a few articles or clothing. Sasuke and I were the only ones that were not too messed up. Naruto was dancing on the table with his shirt and pants off. Ino and Sakura were sitting in their bras and underwear watching them and enjoying it a lot. The game had been over for about an hour. Shikamaru was still on the couch naked asleep holding a can of beer. He had a pillow covering his lap. Sasuke was just sitting only in his underwear and staring at the wall. Hinata and Tenten were just laughing at Naruto. 'Well since I am still sad I guess I should have some fun while I can.' I thought to myself. I grabbed the pack of strawberry wine coolers and drank the rest of them. I began to feel the effects of the drinks. I could barely move without falling over and my mind was pretty clouded. I stood up where Shikamaru was lying. I did not know what I was planning on doing but I could not stop myself. I sat beside him and I stroked his chest softly.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning lying on his chest. Both of us were naked. I looked around and saw that everyone was passed out on something. There were beer cans and bottles scattering the floor. "Wow even happened last night? All I remember is playing Truth or Dare and now I am lying on top of Shikamaru." I said aloud. Then a thought hit me, 'What if I actually did something with him. I really hope not because wouldn't that be considered cheating even though Kakashi did go away and deserves it? Well I just hope nothing happened… If it did hopefully Shikamaru does not remember it because that would be pretty awkward…' I began to sit up so that I could start the cleaning process. As soon as my body lifted from his chest, Shikamaru's eyes opened slowly and were staring at me. I was hopeful at first that he had forgotten because he looked confused but I was wrong. "Wow Sasumay, I cannot believe what we did last night… You were so good at all of that. I could not stop screaming your name. I am so glad that you didn't stop when Naruto woke up." He explained to me. "WAIT WHAT?!" I asked him. "Yeah, Naruto woke up because I was being loud because you were teasing me. He walked over here and watched but you would not stop." He said laughing. 'Great now they will both remember what happened… I do not even know what I did to Shikamaru. Should I ask him? Hmm well I guess that I won't because I really don't want to know….' I thought to myself. I walked away from him. "Well just please don't speak of it again. I do not know what happened and I don't want to." I said blushing a little. "I understand," he said smiling at me. 'Well, it is good that he is so mature.' I thought as I began to clean up around the house. Eventually everyone began to stir and helped me clean the house. "That was a good party last night." Naruto said as he rubbed his head. He didn't seem to remember what happened last night so I felt a little better. He would be the only one to spread it around. Everyone chatted for a little while but soon people began to leave. Only Sakura and Ino stayed. "We want to help you finish up the whole house since it was our idea," said Sakura. It took us a while but it was finally done. They left after that so I crawled into my bed. I was depressed about what had happened and I decided to just sleep all day.

The next morning I was just sitting watching television by myself. 'Well, since Kakashi is out having fun why should I sit here acting like a fool waiting for him to come back to me?' I thought. Then I remember something that my brother had told me a long time ago. He said he was in some group called the Akatsuki. He was a spy for them that went and spied on other villages. He said that I should go join him so I could take his place. He had given me his ring and told me that I needed one to join the secret group. 'Damn I cannot remember where I put it. I haven't seen it since then.' I decided that I should go to my old house and search it for it because I did not bring everything out of it. I ran to my room and got dressed quickly and ran to my other house. Luckily I still had the key. I went inside and began to look around. I was there for three hours and was about to give up until I looked under my bed. I saw something shiny up against the wall and I reached and grabbed it. I put it over Kakashi's ring and I knew where I was going next.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry that this is so short. I thought it sounded better to end it like this so that it would connect to how I began this story. I am trying to upload more frequently for you guys :) I appreciate all of the views. I can't believe it is getting this much. To the visitor who commented on my story two chapters ago. What do you mean? Lol Thanks guys for reading this it makes me so happy!_

I was with the Akatsuki for five years. The things that we did were so horrid but also so exciting. I really could not concentrate much because the whole time was wondering if Kakashi had came back. I decided even though I enjoyed the dangers of the Akatsuki I realized that it was just not for me. I had to leave because I wanted to be the old Sasumay that was innocent and only wanted to be with Kakashi. That was the only life that I would ever enjoy. Without him I was an empty shell of myself.

When I arrived at Konoha I went to all of my friends so they would know that I was back. Everyone kept saying the same things to me though. They all said that my body had changed a lot. Naruto would not leave me alone about it. I was beginning to get mad because I just thought that all of the guys were just being horn dogs towards me. Then I walked past this department store and I looked at my reflection in the window. I was shocked to see that my body had actually changed. Now I knew why people were saying all of that stuff. I guess since Kakashi left I had been too depressed to care to look at myself. Now I saw that my hips had widened and I was beginning to get a fuller figure. My breasts and my butt had grown larger also. I looked amazing. 'Now I have to worry about getting some money to get some clothes to fit me properly because all of my old clothes really will not fit me anymore.' I made my way to Kakashi's home and I opened the door eagerly. I was disappointed to see that Kakashi had not returned yet. The house was exactly how I had left it. I sat on the couch and began to cry. I felt my heart contracting and filling with pain. I felt so worthless. Maybe he never loved me at all.

Around a week later I was lying on my bed watching television when I heard a knock on the door and I heard a familiar voice…..


	12. Chapter 12

I finally came back to present time and realized that I was crying heavily. I looked at the note I was holding…."What If he doesn't come back..?" Tears ran down my face and dripped onto the note and blurred the words on the page. I continued crying for an hour then I decided to just lie down and go to sleep hoping that he would be home when I woke up. I stood and put my pajamas on and went to the bed to lie down. I instantly feel asleep wondering about Kakashi…

I woke up and I saw that he had not returned in the five hours that I was asleep. That was not normal for him so I decided to search Konoha. I ran around everywhere until I saw Gai Sensai. I ran up to him. "Where is Kakashi, I have not seen him!" "Well, I actually have some bad news about him. He was on a mission, a really difficult mission, and we think that he was killed by the Akatsuki." He told me. I was completely shocked. He had not told me that he had that sort of mission today… My heart started to shoot a pain throughout my chest. I felt like I was dying. I had to get away, I had to leave…. I took off running. I ran for a long time until my legs were about to give out. I fell face first and rolled under a tree and began to cry as I held myself. I just could not believe it. Kakashi is dead. Why must all of this continue to happy to me when I finally find a safe, happy place… He's dead… He is really dead….. I screamed as loud as I could, feeling my throat rip with the pressure. I slammed my head into the tree. I felt the back of my head open an d the blood began to pour out… He is dead! My vision faltered and I blacked out…


	13. Chapter 13

I heard someone say my name. "I must be dreaming. No one can find me by this tree," I told myself. But then I heard it again. I opened my eyes and saw Kakashi sitting on the edge of my bed. "Wait, I'm not at the tree?" I asked myself. "Oh it was just a dream…" "Kakashi," I said as I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. "Sasumay what is wrong? I have only been gone for one day?" he asked me. I looked up at him with tears still in my eyes. "I know but when I saw the note I thought you were going to leave me because I thought of the past… Then I had a dream that you had been killed on a mission. I thought it was completely real and I did not know what to do so I ran away and hurt myself and blacked out. That is when you woke me up." He wiped the tears from my face. "Do not cry baby. I could never leave you again. I love you so much and I do not want to see you cry anymore so please calm down for me. I am here now." He picked me up and carried me into the living room so that I could calm down. Next thing I noticed was that I was dozing off with my head in his lap. He was just so comfortable. I could not help that he was so soft and I loved the way his body felt against mine as he radiated that special heat. I scooted closer to him and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw that instead of sleeping all day I had actually woke up really early. I sat up and saw that Kakashi was still asleep do I decided to go to the kitchen and try to make some breakfast for us. I wanted to surprise him because he would not be expecting this because I was not known to cook.

I quietly opened the drawers and cabinets and found all the pans and bowls that I would need. I planned to cook scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits, and sausage. Hopefully Kakashi would like it. I turned on the oven so that it would heat up for the biscuits. I got the eggs and butter and put it close to the oven. I put a pan on the oven and added the butter and the eggs that I had mixed up. "Wow, this is not as hard as I thought it would be. Then I put the other two pans on the oven and added the bacon to one and the sausage to the other. They all finished at about the same time. I started to pick up the bacon pan and I accidently touched the pan with my bare hand. It hurt so bad that I started to scream but I quickly stopped myself. I set the pan down and put my hand into my mouth to cool off the burn. I was not going to allow this burn to ruin his surprise. I made our plates and set them on the table. I even poured us two glasses of orange juice.

I walked into the living room and gently woke Kakashi. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up. He was glancing at my hand that I still hand in my mouth. "Oh," I said as my face began to turn red. "I was trying to make you breakfast but I accidently burnt my hand on the pan." "Oh, let me make it feel better." He said as he grabbed my hand and gently kissed it. We both smiled and laughed. "Thank you for making all of this for me sweetheart you did not have to do all of this," he said hugging me. "I know, I just figured that you deserved all of this." I said smiling. We sat down at the table and began to eat the delicious food. "Sasumay this is so good," he said after tasting the eggs. I smiled at him.

When we finished eating I stood up and began to pick up the empty plates, but he stopped me. "No, I got it. You made it so I will clean it up. Go get some clothes on I want to take you somewhere but it is going to be a surprise." He told me smiling. I ran upstairs to my room. "I wonder where he is taking me," I thought to myself. I went to my closet and looked around. "What should I wear? I guess I will just go casual." I pulled out my favorite shorts and a blue t-shirt. When I was done I went back downstairs to see if Kakashi was done. He was on the last dish. "Hey sweetheart I am almost done so just set at the table and wait for me," he told me smiling. It did not take long but the whole time I was wondering where in the world would he be taking me now. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up and jokingly carried me outside. "Lead the way," I told him. He smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

_Wow I cannot believe that I forgot to put a basic description on Sasumay. I just wanted to hurry and get this going I guess… haha. Well she has light blue icy colored hair and blue eyes. I also just added that she had a nose ring on the left side of her nose and a cheek piercing on the left cheek. I like piercings a lot and wanted to model her after me because I had my hair dyed blue when I made this I wanted to make it where she had a demon inside of her also but that would not mix with the real Naruto story at all and I was trying to loosely do that at first. That is why I made the time skip to go with Shippuden because I did not have any ideas on what to do next in the story around that time. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. Keep subscribing and reviewing it makes me happy and motivates me to continue if I know that people are liking this _

After about five minutes of walking Kakashi stopped me and said, "Here we are!." He was pointing to building across the street. I saw that it was an expensive clothing store. I just stood there with a shocked look on my face. I could not speak because I could never shop there I never had the money for that. "Get anything you want it is all my treat," he said smiling. I hugged him. "Thank you so much!" "There is one rule Sasumay. It has to come to a total over c couple hundred dollars so that I will know that you actually get what you need," he said laughing. I giggled that was just like Kakashi.

We walked into the big front doors. Once I saw all the clothes I froze. There were way too many to choose from. "Have fun sweetheart and get whatever you want," he said then kissed me on the forehead. I did not know where to start but I decided that I needed a nice looking dress to wear around since I did not have one. I found the place where the dresses where and I began to look around. There were too many I did not know how to find the ones to try on. "Kakashi I need your help." I told him as he walked past me. "I need help choosing a good dress for me." "Oh okay sweetheart. I would love to help you. I cannot wait to see you wearing a dress," he said smiling. "Okay first let's decide what color would look the best on me." I explained to him. He paused for a couple of seconds. "Hm, I think that a dark blue would look the best on you," he told me. "Yeah, I agree with that. Now we need to know what type we want to get." I said showing the different styles. He grabbed something. "What about this one sweetheart?" I looked at it and gasped. It was beautiful and made of silk. It was backless and low cut in the front and the seam ended just a few inches below my butt. "It would show some gorgeous cleavage," he said pointing and jokingly winking at me. I looked at him. "Sorry I was just kidding love," he quickly told me. I laughed. "No, I am not mad I agree with you." "Okay let's buy it," he said taking it from my hands. "No! It is $200." I told him. "It is fine sweetheart. It is worth it because it will look amazing on you," he said smiling at me. He walked away so that I would not protest with him.

"Okay now what else do I need?" I asked myself. "I guess I need some new shorts and pants. Now all I have to do is find out where that is in here." Luckily I saw a sign that said: Sale on pants and shorts 50% off. Isle 5. I got a pair of size one skinny jeans and two pairs of shorts that were black and grey. I quickly found some shirts and tank tops to match. I also found a nice new bra that was black with pink lace. 32c. _Authors note: she is lucky . I wanted her to be better than me lol. _I found some cute black underwear to match the bra. Next I found a cute black skirt with white leggings. "Okay I am done now. I need to find Kakashi." I walked to the front of the store and he was sitting on a bench waiting. "Oh I am sorry that I took so long." I told him. "No I wanted you to take a while so that you could get everything that you wanted," he said hugging me. He set all the items on the counter for me. The price came to $552. HE smiled and paid for it all. We walked outside and began our way home. I saw Sakura walking with Ino. They looked at me and saw all the bags that I was carrying. Kakashi walked ahead so that they could talk to me without thinking that he was listening in. "Hey Sasumay. How are you doing?" Sakura asked me. "Kakashi just took me shopping." I told her pointing to all the bags. "Wow he really does care about you Sasumay. It is so perfect and cute." Ino told me. "I wish I had someone like that. You look so good together." Sakura told me. "Thank you so much guys but I must leave and hurry and get home. I love you." I hugged them all.

I ran ahead to try to catch up with Kakashi. I found him sitting on the bench. I sat down beside him and quickly pulled his mask down and kissed him before anyone could see. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's go baby." We walked hand in hand all the way home.

_I smell some kinkiness coming next…. Be ready lol. I will try to make this super detailed if that is what you guys would like. What do you guys think about BDSM? I need to know for future addons. Lol Bondage? _


	15. Chapter 15

Once we made it to the house he helped carry the bags to our bedroom. "How about you try them on?" he asked me. I looked at him confused. "But I already tried them on," I told him. "Oh I know that. I just wanted to see them," he said winking at me. "Oh okay, well I am pretty tired so you might have to help me change into some of them." I told him winking back and laughing. "Okay my lady," he said smiling. I found a tank top and some shorts from the bag to try on. I began to take off my shirt when Kakashi said, "Hey let me help you with that sweetheart." He slid his hands up my body to my chest and slowly slipped off my shirt. He then slid his hands down to my waist and grabbed my hips until he started to unbutton my pants and slide them off. "Thank you so much." I said smiling. "You are very welcome," he said winking once again. We messed around and did the same thing with the rest of the clothes. They all fit great, but the dress was a different story. The dress fit so perfectly. I noticed that the low cut part did compliment my chest quite a bit. Kakashi noticed it too because he was smiling. Even the length of the dress was perfect for showing off my legs. I felt like I was meant to wear this dress. As I was studying myself in the mirror Kakashi came up behind me and placed his hands on my hips. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. My skin broke out with goose bumps. "Wow I love the way this looks on you, it fits you in the right places," he said as he slid his hands across my body pausing at my chest. He started to kiss the back of my neck and along my collar bone. I gasped. He began to take off my dress. I blushed as it hit the floor. I felt nervous watching us in the mirror. I was so nervous about my body. HE continued to kiss my neck and rub my body as he led me to the bed. This time I was going to be on top. I sat down on his stomach and began to rub his chest. I bent down and kissed his lips. He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. I kiss a trail down his next to his chest and began to nibble on his left nipple as I rubbed the right one. They instantly got hard. I ran my hands down to his hips and positioned myself on top of him so he was inside me. At first it was hard to make it go in all I could feel was the burning sensation of me trying to fit around him. I whimpered a little but he rubbed my body and made it easier for me to keep going. Finally I made it go all the way in and I smiled and grabbed his waste to help steady myself and make it easier to ride him. This was my first time so I did not quite know what to do. "Sweetheart just close your eyes and go with it. It will come naturally I promise," he explained to me. I closed my eyes and I felt a little less awkward and I started to slowly rock back and forth arching my back as I began to ride him. I felt his member rubbing against my g-spot instantly. I started off slow until I heard his deep gasps of pleasure. I too started quietly moaning as I began to speed up. My legs started to tingle after a while and I felt him begin to vibrate in his area. We were both about to come but I was not ready to stop right now so I slowed down. He smiled because he knew that I just wanted to enjoy this some more. He grabbed my butt and helped me push down harder on his and to guide my body movements. I kissed his chest as I continued to please him. He started moaning loudly and I felt him vibrating once more. I started to go faster so that we both could come at the same time. I felt the sensation throughout my lower body and legs at the same time that I felt his warm liquid enter me. My body collapsed onto his and we kissed. We looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "I love you baby." I told him. "I love you too sweetheart," he replied smiling and rolled me over so he could hold me.


End file.
